University of Cosseli
}} The University of Cosseli is the premier university in Cosseli. It is also the largest and oldest. The University includes seventeen campuses within Cosseli. The main and largest campus is the Londri College, which is located in the Shopping District. The University has 197,460 students enrolled for the upcoming 2752 - 2753 year. History Founding The University was founded by a land-grant from the City of Cosseli in 24 BKR as the Cosseli Institute of Higher Learning. At the time the only building that was included in the University was Rach Hall, which was a dilapidated factory. Before this time there was not any form of education beyond the secondary level in the city. First Decade The first decade of the University's operation was handled in Rach Hall. The first classes from the University held only thirty students. At the time there was not enough money to build any dormatories for the students. Finding professors for the University was very difficult as it had little reputation. Kashouion Rebellion The University was left largely unharmed during the Rebellion. The only noticeable change was a slight decrease in enrollment because of students joining the war force. Expansion Period Many of the most prominent universities in the Core Worlds were decimated by the war, including the prestigious University of Agrysis. This combined with Ma'Paler's increased prosperity during and after the Rebellion made many students and scholars to look toward the University as a possible location for university. As a result, the class of 3-4 AKR had over a thousand applicants. This created a massive problem for the University. Rach Hall was continuing to degrade and was quickly becoming unsuitable for students. The Metropolitan Authority immediately approved a grant of over 300 million ALs to the University to be used to build new lecture halls, classrooms, and for the first time in the University's history, residence halls. The administration was only able to approve one hundred of the thousand applications for the University for 3-4 year, but gave approval to four hundred others for possible transfer once the new buildings were completed in three years. The University built three lecture halls, four residence halls, and two classroom buildings with the grant. The remaining money was used to hire new and admittedly better professors for the University. The Metro Authority continued to provide a smaller grant every year for the next decade. Each year the University would add new buildings to the campus to help provide for the continually growing student population, which by 12 AKR was up to one thousand students. Branching Out As the University continued to grow, it became clear that the current campus was not going to be able to contain all of the students. In 24 AKR, forty years after the founding, the University's administration unvieled the plans for the new campus, which would be called the Rindel Campus. The old campus, which would be renamed the Londri College, continued to act as the main campus. With the new campus the University would take on the name The University of Cosseli. Rindel would accept it's first students in 31 AKR for the 31-32 academic year. Alongside the campuses opening, the University opened six new buildings at Londri. Centennial The University continued to maintain only the two campuses for the remainder of the first hundred years of operation. In 76 AKR, the University planned a massive celebration and festivities for the Centennial Celebration. The University also planned for a secret project that was going to be unveiled at the Cenntenial. The plan was to reveal the plans for a new campus that would be named the Wyndryll Institute at UC. Cosseli Tech Campus The University continued operation with three campuses for several centuries. There was continual growth of the student population and the University continued to improve upon the existing campuses with Londri increasing in size from one square Ki to four over the next four centuries. With this size increase, the University added four new buildings to the campus. The Rindel Campus also saw a doubling of its size and population. The Wyndryll campus did not expand much beyond the original design. By 701 AKR, the student population had grown to over four thousand. Unlike the previous introduction of campuses, the unveiling of Cosseli Tech was to help promote a more technically minded set of degrees for students. The new campus would be built in the Outer Government District. Millennial In 1070 AKR plans began circulating about how to make celebrate the University's thousandth year of operation. By this point the University's endowment had increased to over one billion ALs. This led to rumors that the University was planning something big for the Millennial celebration. The University kept everything about the celebrations under tight security. There would be public year-long festivities that would take place both in the city and at the University. The University had placed on its schedule of events a "Mystery Event" on the day of the University's founding, but there were no other details. When the day finally came for the "Mystery Event," the commotion had spread throughout the city. The event took place on the green of Londri, which was the site of the original Rach Hall, which had long since been destroyed. At the event, the current Chancellor of the University, Ryio Chi made an announcement. "It is with great pleasure that I am here to represent our University during her one thousandth year. It also gives me great pleasure to announce that the University of Cosseli is opening seven new campuses in the coming five years. With these new campuses, the University of Cosseli will become the galaxy's first comprehensive university. Once these campuses come online, the University will offer programs in all subjects available at any other university." Opening of the new Campuses The University expansion project ended up falling behind schedule, but all of the new campuses accepted their first classes of students in the 1082-1083 academic year. The applicants for this year exceeded sixty thousand, with more than twenty thousand enrolling with the University. Continued Development Over the next millennium the University would add six more campuses within Cosseli for continued student over-population, but nothing of particular note would go on during the next millennium as the planet was generally left alone during the First Galactic War. Bi-Millenium Celebration Unlike the last celebration, there were no secret events or special announcement planned. The Metro Authority helped in planning events around Cosseli, but again nothing to the effect of the last celebration. Final Expansion It would be another five hundred years before the University would open another campus. These six new campuses were mostly to facilitate over-population issues. The new campuses would not offer any new programs, but they would move programs from other campuses. Privatization In 2676 the University announced that it would break ties with the Metropolitan Authority and become a private University. This would drop the endowment by several million ALs, but the Metro Authority placed the money into a scholarship fund rather than directly to the University. Governance Administrative The Administration of the University consists of the Board of Directors and the Office of the Chancellor. Board of Directors The administrative leader for the Board of Directors of the University is the Chairman, whose duties include maintaining the University's budget and scholarship funds. University The day-to-day administration of the University System is handled by the Chancellor that is elected by the Board of Directors for a lifetime position. Campus Operations Each campus has its own unique administration that helps to provide for the varying needs of the different campuses. This division is made of the President and the Provost. Educational The University system places all classes under specific departments that are self-contained at generally one campus, but Londri has many of the classes from all departments. The Departments of the University are: *Department of Social Science *Department of Natural Science *Department of Primary Education *Department of Secondary Education *Department of Tertiary Education *Department of Music *Department of Visual Arts *Department of Theater *Department of Technology *Department of Humanities *Department of Foreign Languages *Department of Political Science *Department of Foreign Relations *Department of Business Majors The University offers all four of the galactic degrees in various programs. Category:Cosseli Universities Category:University of Cosseli System